Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer networking. More specifically, this disclosure relates to preserving quality of service across TRILL networks.
Related Art
Computer networks have become critical elements of a company's information technology infrastructure. The insatiable demand for bandwidth and the ever-increasing size and complexity of computer networks has created a need for increasing the bandwidth and improving the manageability of computer networks.
A company may have multiple offices that are spread over a large geographic area. The computer networks at these office locations may communicate with one other through a service provider's network. Implementing end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS) policies can help the company to utilize the network bandwidth more effectively and to improve manageability. Therefore, it is generally desirable to enable a company to implement end-to-end QoS policies.